


«Я просил вежливо, Бак, но ты достал»

by rinedeterre



Series: Starbucks [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1510397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinedeterre/pseuds/rinedeterre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>На самом деле, Стив давно решил, что с него хватит, но удобный случай представляется далеко не сразу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	«Я просил вежливо, Бак, но ты достал»

Баки раздражает Стива почти всегда - это данность в их совместном быту. Баки не убирает за собой вещи, моет посуду, только когда накапливаются горы, а самое главное - следит за каждым вдохом Стива хуже любой сиделки. При всей его невнимательности к себе он запоминает расписание занятий, изучает школьное меню, разве что в рот не смотрит, и пристально следит, чтобы окно в спальне не оставалось распахнутым дольше положенного. Стив всегда справлялся сам, спасибо большое, и сейчас справляется, но взгляд из-за плеча стал привычным и неотступным, так что Стив смирился. К тому же, он никогда бы не признался, но без этого чувства - мелкой ярости, как перчинки по коже - Стив боится, что его затянет в рутинное болото. Без Баки он успокоится, и это самый худший исход из возможных.  
Это не значит, что он привык уступать, особенно, когда Баки ведет себя откровенно глупо. Для человека, который с четырнадцати лет оставался ночевать у девушек, даже тех, кто все еще живет с родителями, он подозрительно долго упирается во вторую базу, когда дело касается самого Стива. И это бесит неимоверно.  
По субботам дежурства длятся только до обеда, так что Баки возвращается в час, довольный, еще совсем не усталый, и Стив всегда откладывает кисти и карандаши к его приходу. Еще так много времени, можно все успеть, но он тащит Баки к кровати прямо с порога и помогает снять рубашку. Он больше не путается в застежке ремня, ему даже не нужно смотреть, так что он прижимается носом к ямке за ухом, и Баки тихо смеется и притягивает его ближе к себе.  
Они делали это уже столько раз, но Стиву до сих пор удивительно, почему сердце не проламывается наружу, когда оно так стучит в ушах и на кончиках пальцев, это настоящая загадка, и он ни за что бы не променял эти первые мгновения, даже если однажды с ним все-таки случится сердечный приступ. Он всегда пропускает момент, когда сам Баки приподнимает его за бедра и стягивает одежду, одно мгновение - и кожа касается кожи, и Стив стонет, закидывает голову и пытается хоть что-то сообразить, ведь на этот раз он хотел попросить, кое-что попробовать, почему всегда так быстро, - но Баки уже прижимает руку к его спине, а другой обхватывает их обоих. Стив дышит в такт движениям, вверх и вниз, вдох и выдох, и если бы это не было так просто, то он точно забыл бы, потому что он вообще забывает все, когда Баки такой, когда шепчет прямо в шею: Стив, Стив, Стив, еще, давай, ну же, Стив, и еще другие слова – глупости, они о них не вспоминают, когда заканчивают. Стив вообще не уверен, что это ему не слышится, потому что ощущение чужих рук на теле слишком горячее, чтобы думать. Баки не зря так пристально изучал его тело, теперь он точно знает, куда надавить, когда замереть или повернуть ладонь чуть-чуть резче. Он никогда не закрывает глаза – однажды Стив спросил – и в рваном ритме, когда бы Стив не поднял голову, выстанывая что-то совсем бессмысленное, Баки смотрит прямо на него и дышит, открыв рот, и это самое грязное и самое прекрасное зрелище на свете. Они оба подростки, возбуждаются за секунды, и иногда им, кажется, достаточно нескольких мгновений, нескольких толчков, и когда рука Баки сползает по влажной спине ниже, ниже, соскальзывает и разводит кожу в стороны, Стив – уже все, он кричит в голос, задыхаясь, и это слишком: много, быстро, кажется, он и правда может умереть однажды.  
Стив хрипит – смеяться не получается, но у него дурацкие мысли, а он уже начал успокаиваться, все еще двигаясь по инерции – вверх и вниз, - пока Баки выжимает все до последней капли, приятно замедляя ритм. И Стив начинает злиться, он же не один здесь, в конце концов. Он сползает с коленей Баки, немного в сторону, и тянется рукой, но Баки шлепает по протянутой ладони, а потом хватает за запястье – нет. Он держит крепко, но не сильно, никогда не оставляет следов и не отрывает взгляда, но не позволяет прикоснуться. Он продолжает сжимать себя второй рукой, проводит сначала осторожно, но потом быстрее, ускоряя ритм, и Стив не знает, куда смотреть: туда, вниз, или все-таки на лицо, на то, как Баки облизывает губы и рвано выдыхает – да, да, да, Стив, пожалуйста, - и Стив всегда ловит этот момент, когда на лице Баки почти боль, и он вскрикивает, глухо, не так как Стив, а потом отпускает его запястья и прикрывается второй рукой. В этом весь Баки – они сидят липкие, мокрые, посреди постели, так что белье все равно стирать, но когда Стив рядом, Баки не может его задеть – даже в этом.  
Баки отворачивается – всегда, и Стив крадет свой момент, проводит рукой от лодыжки до бедра, медленно и вдумчиво, пытаясь вложить в ласку все, что не удается выразить по-другому. Баки притягивает его к себе, зацепив под живот, и разворачивает спиной, водит носом, губами, языком, целует в шею. Он всегда обнимает Стива и никогда не дает обнимать себя в ответ.  
На самом деле, Стив давно решил, что с него хватит, но удобный случай представляется далеко не сразу.  
В конце октября Баки сваливается с ужасной простудой. Нос заложен, голоса почти нет, глаза начинают слезиться сразу, как только он открывает их с утра, но он умудряется проработать так еще пару дней, пока не попадается на глаза начальнику – неплохому человеку, который довольно добродушно пинает его в сторону дома и советует отлежаться, пока он не покрыл всю их редакцию и, заодно, подписчиков, своей слизью. Баки возвращается в квартиру злой, и это вообще не смешно, но он слегка опух и шепелявит, поэтому Стив просто заваривает ему чай, а потом укладывает в кокон из одеял. Баки вырубается через минуту.  
Он спит почти весь следующий день, просит пить и встает в туалет, но в целом Стив посвящен самому себе. И своим планам, конечно. Он знает Баки, его достался весь иммунитет за них двоих, поэтому хорошо, что босс отправил его на целых три дня, потому что завтра к вечеру Баки будет в порядке.  
Еще через день Баки просыпается, щурит глаза от солнца, стонет и падает обратно. Потом спрашивает, намерены ли его кормить. Стив качает головой и довольно усмехается – все, как он и предполагал. Баки ест суп, остатки мяса и требует добавки. Стиву удается споить ему стакан кислого морса, добытого у соседки, и уговорить прополоскать горло. До самого вечера они пьют чай, разговаривают, проветривают комнату вместо прогулки, рисуют – Стив – и слушают радио – Баки. Перед сном Баки показательно медленно раздевается и поводит плечами, а потом экспериментально тянет краешек футболки Стива вверх. Стив фыркает и говорит, что согласен, только если Баки привяжет себе марлевый намордник на лицо. Но босс дал три дня, так что если Баки будет хорошо себя вести, завтра он подумает.  
Назавтра Баки просыпается от того, что луч солнца попадает ему прямо в глаза, дергается – и не может подняться с постели.  
Стив сидит прямо над ним, как послушный ученик, сложив руки на коленях, и улыбается от уха до уха. Баки тянет сильнее, но только запястья неприятно стягивает, так что он догадывается повернуть голову. Вокруг руки намотана марлевая повязка – их полно в доме, обычное дело после того, как Стив защитил кого-то, - узел снаружи, а конец тянется вниз, к ножке кровати. С другой стороны ситуация отвратительно симметричная. Баки на пробу взбрыкивает ногами, они свободны, но Стив тут же переползает и опускается сверху ему на колени. Наверно, это не самый удачный момент для осознания, что из одежды на них обоих ровным счетом ничего.  
\- Какого черта, - интересуется Баки, его голос хриплый ото сна, и, может быть, простуда все-таки еще не до конца ушла, но Стива не интересуют такие мелочи.  
\- Я просил вежливо, но прошло уже сколько времени, Бак? Ты достал, - категорично заявляет он и тут же падает вперед, упираясь руками возле ушей, и настойчиво целует, не давая возможности ответить.  
Баки отвечает по привычке, это же Стив, и ему приятно, это даже не вопрос. Но повязки на запястьях мешают опустить руки, а Стив что-то решил, и Баки чувствуют, как по спине начинают бежать мурашки от того, что тот может сделать. Стив отстраняется ровно настолько, чтобы можно было набрать воздуха, а потом снова прижимается, но уже к шее, и начинает медленно сползать ниже. Его пальцы впиваются в бока Баки, под ребра, достаточно сильно, чтобы это не было смешно, а потом перемещаются на грудь, и Баки шипит, когда Стив щипает больно и тут же целует, обводя кожу языком. Он прочерчивает дорожку по животу, задерживаясь только у косточки слева на бедре, и тогда поднимает глаза.  
\- Я закричу, - предупреждает Баки.  
\- Примерно этого и добиваюсь, - отвечает Стив, но он врет, они оба это знают. Как во дворе, когда они дерутся, Стив стискивает зубы до последнего, а Баки орет и матерится, так и за дверями их комнаты Стив теряет способность стыдиться и кричит, когда Баки хватает воздух губами и глотает слова.  
Стив начинает медленно, проводит губами между бедер, задевая несколько волосков, и вот теперь Баки по-настоящему дрожит. Они приподнимаются вместе, совсем немного, чтобы развести ноги пошире, Стив дышит на ладони, а потом обхватывает, без предупреждения, проводя пальцами снизу вверх, от самого основания и до кончика, и тут же накрывает его языком. Баки закрывает глаза. Стив раскачивается у него на коленях, это еще не ритм, но руки и рот движутся в такт, так что Баки решает не смотреть, и тут же подглядывает – на лице Стива спокойное удовольствие, и это так контрастирует с жаром, который сжимает его везде, что Баки стонет и подкидывает бедра, и тогда Стив опускается вниз, и они больше не могут остановиться. Баки задыхается с первых секунд и коротко стонет, а Стив насаживается, старательно, и его дыхание щекочет кожу, и Баки хочется закричать на него, отпустить, оттолкнуть, но он только толкается вперед, и Стив довольно мычит там, внизу, посылая волны удовольствия по всем клеткам, и, боже, у них совсем сорвало крышу, и Баки движется уже совсем рвано, так близко к краю, и это же Стив, Стив, Стив, ему всегда хватало одного мгновенья, и он уже ничего не соображает, поэтому пропускает быстрое движение. Стив перехватывает его рукой и поднимается выше, пока не оказывается прямо над ним, и Баки широко распахивает глаза – невозможно, а где-то между двумя вдохами Стив опускается вниз, и их обоих трясет, и Баки кончает, едва почувствовав, как Стив прижимает его узкой тяжестью, и он кричит, беззвучно, но до одури.  
Стив поднимается медленно, на контрасте, немного хмурится, и Баки не может отвести от него взгляда, он вообще не способен шевелиться, хотя давно забыл о том, что руки растянуты за головой. Стив смотрит на него, и садится снизу на живот, легко, упираясь коленями, подносит пальцы к лицу и облизывает пальцы, а потом обхватывает себя и толкается вперед длинными, сильными движениями, и Баки, кажется, забывает, как дышать, пока Стив не кричит громко, открыто, как всегда, и прижимается к нему, размазывая между ними липкие пятна, и так замирает.  
Они дышат громко, в унисон, и Баки слишком пусто и полно, чтобы что-то думать в этот момент, но Стив, конечно, не отпускает его так просто. Он откатывается немного на бок и обвивает Баки руками, цепляясь за ребра и упираясь макушкой под плечо. Он гладит его, растирая кожу, и вжимаясь так сильно, как только может, и Баки начинает слышать, ему не кажется: мой, мой, мой, пожалуйста, мой.  
\- Развяжи меня, - просит Баки, и он как будто действительно сорвал голос, потому что не способен больше, чем на шепот.  
Стив поднимается, и ему хватает пары движений, чтобы узлы опали, и руки снова в распоряжении Баки, хотя, скорее, Стива, потому что он снова обнимает его, и на этот раз хватает за запястья, притягивая в ответ. Он поворачивает голову на секунду, моргает растерянно, а потом устраивается поудобнее.  
\- Поговорим попозже, ладно? – Стив сонно улыбается, так что Баки просто закрывает рот и кивает.  
Стив засыпает.  
Баки накрывает их обоих одеялом и старается не шевелиться.


End file.
